


All around Me Are Familiar Faces

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennis in High School [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Biting, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fondling, Groping, Guilt, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Slurs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "Made to feel the way that every child shouldSit and listen, sit and listenWent to school and I was very nervousNo one knew me, no one knew meHello, teacher, tell me what's my lessonLook right through me, look right through meAnd I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sadThe dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever hadI find it hard to tell youI find it hard to take"- Tears for Fears, "Mad World"





	All around Me Are Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> The underage sex in this story is actually canon, and of course I still don't condone it. This kind of stuff does happen, though, so examinations of it and depictions that don't glamorize it shouldn't necessarily be avoided out of fear or disgust. Heed the tags and this warning, though. I take no responsibility for your choice to continue reading. Do not bother commenting if you're just going to say something like, "This is disgusting." If you want to approach it from a legal or moral perspective, then yeah, no shit. From an emotional perspective, I would say that it's more depressing than disgusting, but of course that's subjective depending on how sensitive you are to disgust. Either way, from a writer's perspective, I'm prioritizing realism above comfort, and way above eroticism. As I've said before, not everything that is sexually explicit is porn. You're technically supposed to be an adult to read stories tagged with the Explicit rating; turn away right now if you think this story may trigger or traumatize you. White Knights can go galloping off; please don't tell us how to process or interpret our trauma. Survivors like me REALLY do not appreciate it. It's extremely condescending and actually quite ignorant, despite what good intentions you may have. This short series of stories, as you will see, is also so much more than just this story. You can skim the sex scene in this story and largely ignore it if you still want to experience the story, which is the first of three in what is primarily a character study of a blossoming manic depressive narcissist and his fucked up teenage sexual escapades. I was a bit of a stuck-up fuck-up in high school, and was first diagnosed with major depressive disorder, and subsequently bipolar disorder, when I was fifteen (a diagnosis which was later changed to borderline personality disorder when I became an adult), so this series, like Dennigail, is quite personal, and therefore quite dear, to me. It's honest and uninhibited and if you choose to read it, I expect you to be mature enough to handle it.

Dennis struggled to keep his eyes open as his geography teacher droned on about some shit that had nothing to do with him. Yesterday's lesson on geologic time had actually been pretty fascinating; it had been cool to think about how ancient the world, let alone the universe, is. He'd never thought before about how fleeting and insignificant the average human life is. Of course, his life was anything but, for he was anything but average. He was so much better than every other student at this school that it wasn't even funny. He was wasting his time here. He could just go to the library and learn all the cool stuff he wanted to without having to endure the company of about thirty useless teenagers in every class. So far, not one single person seemed interesting. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely true. The librarian seemed kind of cool. She was very erudite and had conversed for a long time with Dennis after school yesterday. She seemed to take a genuine interest in him. That actually made him feel a bit special. He knew he was special, of course, but to have an adult recognize it made him feel... seen, in a unique way. Seen for who he truly was. He wasn't surprised that his moronic peers didn't recognize how awesome he was. He was clearly the coolest, smartest guy in this entire goddamn school. His drooping eyelids flew open at the sound of the bell finally signalling the end of third period. Dennis sighed as he slung his knapsack over his shoulder and followed the throng of students down to the cafeteria. He'd been enduring this school for a little over a month, and although he didn't exactly have any friends, his face brightened when he recognized Adriano Calvanese. "Hey man," Dennis greeted with a perfunctory smile. "Got some bud?"

Adriano groaned as he slouched against the beige bricks of the cafeteria wall. "Nah, man. Ronny the Rat fucking snitched on me."

"What? Are you saying your weed's gone?"

"Yeah, man. That little faggot sitting with the dirtgrub over there's been on a goddamn mission to rat everyone out. Buddy of mine got suspended this morning when the vice principal searched his locker and found a huge bag of kush. I'm lucky I didn't get suspended, too, but my stash got confiscated."

"Aw, shit, man. That sucks."

Adriano scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it," he snarled.

"Fuck," Dennis muttered. "What am I supposed to do for weed now, man?"

Adriano shrugged, but answered, "Rumor has it that Ronny's ratting everyone out so that he can have a monopoly. It's just a rumor, though. Some kids tried snitching on him, but his locker was clean, apparently, so no one really knows why he's being such a little bitch. Unless he's just really good at being careful. That's all I really know. Sorry I can't really help you, man."

"Fuck, man, this sucks," Dennis groaned. "What the hell is that asshole's problem?"

"Ask him," Adriano suggested with an air of total indifference.

"You know what? I will." Dennis walked with the resolve of a thoroughly pissed off teenager to the table where Charlie and Ronny the Rat were eating. "Hey," Dennis greeted with a charming smile as he sat down next to Ronny to interrupt what the Rat was saying to his tiny, grubby friend.

"Uh... Hey," Mac responded awkwardly. What the fuck was Dennis Reynolds doing here?

Reading the confusion on Ronny's face, Dennis smirked as he explained, "I've been hearing some rumors about you."

"Oh?" Mac prompted, his brow furrowed in interest and mild confusion.

"Yeah. Apparently you're a pretty savvy businessman, eh?"

"Oh." Mac's face darkened as he realized why Dennis was deigning to talk to him. He was probably pissed as hell. "Uh, look, man, I'm sorry if I got you busted -"

"Oh, you didn't bust me. You busted my dealer, though." Dennis folded his arms on the table and leaned forward as he turned to face Ronny, abandoning the friendly façade. "Why are you such a rat? What're you gaining from it? Are the rumors true?"

Mac began to sweat beneath the collar of his shirt. Dennis was leaning way too close to him, and he seemed at least mildly pissed. Dennis's face was so close, in fact, that Mac could make out almost every minute detail of it. Somehow, he seemed to have no pores. Was he wearing makeup? If Mac was being completely honest with himself, he had noticed within the first few seconds of meeting Dennis how attractive the boy was, but he hadn't noticed how high his cheekbones, nor how long and dark his lashes, were. Mac felt blood rush to his face and his dick at the same time, immediately embarrassed by his body's reaction to Dennis's proximity. He hoped frantically that Dennis wouldn't notice.

"Well?" Dennis pressed impatiently.

Mac involuntarily gulped, caught off guard by Dennis's harsh tone. He wanted to fantasize about what else Dennis might say in that tone, but he forced himself to pay attention to the uncomfortable conversation, wary of actually angering Dennis. "I, um... I can sell you some weed," he offered quietly before nervously biting his lip.

"Mmm..." Dennis deliberated in an exaggerated pitch. "How 'bout you give me some? That way I won't rat YOU out."

Mac scoffed. "Some of the others already tried that. Good luck. Unlike them, I'm not a fucking idiot."

Dennis sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. His glance landed quizzically on Charlie sitting across the table; the kid appeared to just be staring intently at something across the room. Dennis turned around to follow Charlie's gaze, but he didn't notice anything noteworthy, let alone fascinating. "Hey," Dennis said abruptly as he waved a hand in front of Charlie's face to try to break his apparent daze. "What's so mesmerizing, pal?"

"Her," Charlie murmured without looking away from the blond girl with whom he had math class.

"Oh," Mac groaned as he turned to face Dennis more fully so that he could explain, "Charlie's got a HUGE crush on this one blond chick. I gotta be honest, though: I don't really see why. She's not even that hot."

Dennis turned around, this time noticing the object of Charlie's affection. His features contorted in consideration as he evaluated Mac's assessment of her. "Eh... She's not bad." She looked a bit like Charlie, actually. They both had those chubby cheeks and cute, slightly turned up noses. If Dennis cared at all, he'd have supposed that they'd be a rather cute couple. But he did not care, for such inane, adolescent bullshit was beneath him.

"So, you'd ask her out?" Mac asked.

"Nah. I don't really know her, so she doesn't particularly interest me. You know, if I'm being honest..." Dennis grimaced as he glanced around the animated cafeteria, "none of the chicks here interest me." None of the other students, at least, and the one person who did interest him didn't exactly interest him in that way.

"Really?" Mac asked as his heart began to beat faster with excitement, his eyes alight with hope. Could it be? It would make sense, given the makeup... That may be a stereotype, but Mac didn't know any other straight guys who wore makeup to school. Although, come to think of it, none of the guys who weren't straight seemed to go around flaunting it, even in this glam rock era of Queen and David Bowie. Before he could muster the courage to clarify what Dennis seemed to be implying, the grating screech of the bell sounded, signalling the end of lunch. "Oh, shit, dude, Charlie and I were pretty much done our lunches when you got here, but did you eat?"

"I'll be fine, Ron," Dennis said as he got up from the table and as Ronny and Charlie rose, as well.

"Um. It's "Mac," actually," Mac corrected as he shyly scratched his ear.

Dennis nodded. "Mac. Got it. You owe me, man," he reminded with a wink as he turned around to head to his next class.

Mac felt like his boner was painfully obvious as he and Charlie walked to their next class together, but Charlie was either too polite or too oblivious to mention it. Mac was just glad that Dennis wasn't here to see it now that it was no longer concealed by the table.

Dennis was mildly proud of himself for staying awake during his remaining classes. He participated occasionally to keep himself stimulated, but he realized as he observed the other kids whispering and snickering that if he made some friends, he would undoubtedly feel more engaged in what was happening, more present in general, and that although teachers often discouraged socializing during class, he would invariably find the lessons more engrossing for these reasons. Unfortunately, Dennis didn't come to this conclusion until last period was almost over. When the bell finally sounded to signal the end of the schoolday, Dennis felt like this realization was really the only progress he'd made all day. He didn't want to get his hopes up about Ronny the Rat, although Dennis did intend to hold Mac to their deal, despite the fact that Mac never actually agreed to it. Dennis's spirits lifted slightly as he entered the library, as he had recently taken to doing after school most days. "Hey, Ms. Klinsky," he greeted with a rare, genuine smile as he walked up to where she sat at her desk near the front of the well-stocked library. This was one of the only places in the school that Dennis actually liked. Hell, it was possibly the only place anywhere that he liked.

"Oh! Hello, Dennis," she greeted warmly as she looked up from the book that she'd been reading. "It's lovely to see you again. Will you be checking anything out today?"

"No, I'm still reading the book I checked out last time. What're you reading there?" he inquired as he leaned over her desk.

Ms. Klinsky slid her thumb between the open pages to keep her place, then closed the book to display its cover to Dennis.

"Oh," Dennis remarked as his eyebrows rose in interest. "I've heard of Nietzsche. Is he any good?"

"I think you'd like him, actually. People are trying to study right now, though, so why don't we talk more once the library clears out a bit, like we did yesterday?"

"Sure thing," Dennis agreed with a smile as he sauntered over to a vacant couch and took out from his knapsack the novel he'd checked out yesterday. He kept occasionally glancing around the library to assess its population, which was indeed dwindling, but very slowly. When his glance landed upon Ms. Klinsky, his eyes caught hers. He felt himself blush when she simpered in a way that was very coy... almost suggestive. He smiled sheepishly when she winked at him, then immediately returned his attention to his book, very embarrassed and uncomfortably aroused by this nonverbal exchange. Despite her surreptitious flirty teasing, Dennis was eager to converse with Ms. Klinsky again, for she was really his only friend, the only person whose company and conversation he actually enjoyed. If he were older, or if she were a couple decades younger, he might even find her attractive. She was fairly good-looking for her age, but the thought of becoming involved with her romantically or sexually was just too weird for Dennis, although he did enjoy the platonic intimacy of their private conversations. He was just about to begin reading the last chapter of his book when he noticed that he was finally the only student left in the library, as far as he could see. He closed his book and slipped it into his knapsack before zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he got up to approach Ms. Klinsky again. "Hey," he greeted again with a smile.

Ms. Klinsky smiled up at Dennis as she folded the top corner of the page she was reading and closed her book. She stood to announce, "The library will be closing in five minutes. Please make your way out."

A boy quietly walked out the door from the back of the library, followed two minutes later by a very small girl who had her nose buried in a book even as she walked. Dennis and Ms. Klinsky now remained the only two people in the library.

Ms. Klinsky stepped out from behind her desk as she suggested, "Why don't we sit down?"

"Sure," Dennis agreed as he led her back to the couch he'd recently vacated. He sat down first and was surprised at how close to him she chose to sit; he could feel the bone of her knee with his through his jeans and through her flowing, full-length skirt. "So. What's this Nietzsche guy all about?"

"Well, right now I'm reading his classic, "On the Genealogy of Morality." I recently finished "Beyond Good and Evil." He was an extremely original thinker, but not everyone regards him in such high esteem. Many criticize him for his criticisms of morality and faith."

"Oh? So, he's an atheist?"

"A very vehement one, yes. He very famously once said, "God is dead," by which he meant that the concept of religion is no longer relevant or necessary, if indeed it ever was. His amoralist views are conveyed in his assertion that morality is imposed by the inferior to suppress the few superior minds."

"I'm guessing he considered himself one of the latter?" Dennis supposed with a slight chuckle.

Ms. Klinsky giggled softly. She liked the way Dennis spoke. "Well, of course."

"Do you agree with him?"

"In some ways. I think he's too radical, but to be moderately amoral I think makes sense in some contexts, for in many ways being too concerned with morality can hinder scientific or artistic explorations, although of course some limits are necessary."

"Why did you say that you think I'd like him?"

Ms. Klinsky took her time in brushing a stray curl from the boy's forehead, her manicured finger lingering near his brow, as she answered, "Well, you're clearly very intelligent, and I haven't seen you interact with your peers much, but you don't exactly seem shy, so I'm guessing that you consider yourself "one of the few superior minds," as well."

"Are you saying I seem arrogant?" Dennis asked with a slight wince.

Ms. Klinsky shrugged, but her smile remained. "You're a charming young man, nevertheless." She dragged the nail of her index finger gently down the side of Dennis's face, causing him to turn his head sharply in surprise so that he was facing her more directly. Her finger only halted once it rested upon his barely exposed clavicle, which she traced as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "What do you think of amoralism?"

Nervously, Dennis tried to swallow, but he suddenly found that his mouth was dry. "I, um... I don't know much about it yet, but I don't think I'd agree with it. I - I really should get home..."

"Mmhm." Ms. Klinsky closed her lips around his earlobe as she drifted her fingers down his shirt until her hand rested on his thigh. She squeezed it gently as she ran her hand towards his knee, then as she stopped just shy of it before sensually running her hand back up towards his groin.

Dennis felt himself harden in his jeans as she touched him and as she pulled his earlobe between her teeth. His pulse quickened, and it was difficult for him to discern whether it was from nerves or excitement. He gasped when she squeezed the bulge in his fly. "Ms. Klinsky... We can't do this. What if someone sees us?"

"Hm," she conceded as she released his earlobe but continued to massage him through his fly. "That's a good point. One sec." She got up to lock the library doors and switch off all of the fluorescent lights. Some light from the halls dimly illuminated parts of the library through its few windows, so she beckoned for Dennis to follow her into the aisles shrouded entirely in the shadows cast by the bookshelves.

"Uh, Ms. Klinsky, I think you've got the wrong idea..." Dennis said as he stood and shouldered his knapsack on his way toward the library doors.

Ms. Klinsky walked over to Dennis and took both his hands in hers as she walked backwards toward the shelves. She smiled reassuringly at the boy as he reluctantly followed her, very obviously nervous. "It's okay," she said gently as they stepped into the privacy of the shadows. She released his hands to bring the straps of his knapsack down his arms, letting it fall with a quiet thud onto the carpet.

Dennis instinctively backed up until his back met the bookshelf behind him, surrounded by the sweet, musty fragrance of old books here in the philosophy section. He closed his eyes as his chest heaved with anxious breaths as Ms. Klinsky undid his belt and let it clatter to the floor. He silently lifted his arms to allow her to strip him of his shirt. His thighs quivered as he felt her drag his jeans down them. He whimpered embarrassingly loudly and squeezed his eyes tighter shut when he felt warmth suddenly drench his cock. He rested his hand upon her hair as she bobbed her head along his length. Tentatively, he entangled his fingers in her hair and applied some pressure with his palm. Encouraged by the way she moaned around his cock, Dennis began to move his hips in time with the motions of her head. He tightened his grip in her hair as he fucked her face. He moaned aloud at the way she gagged each time the head of his cock bumped against the entrance to her throat. He could feel himself getting close, but he didn't want to come so soon. He yanked her off of his cock as he finally opened his eyes to look down at her. He could feel the flush high in his cheeks as he panted and gazed at her with darkened eyes.

Ms. Klinsky smiled up at Dennis as she wiped the saliva from the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. She rose gracefully to her feet as she took his hand in hers and guided it beneath her skirt as she bunched it up around her waist with her other hand.

Dennis obediently pushed her panties aside to slide two fingers into the soft wetness of her pussy, his eyes locked intently on hers. The motions were instinctive, her body drawing his fingers in with a smooth, eager pull. He smirked at the way she bit her lip when he began to finger her more vigorously.

"Dennis," she panted when she finally began to feel the approach of her climax. "Stop."

He immediately withdrew his fingers with the speed of someone who'd been burned as his anxiety returned and became even more pronounced than it previously was. "I'm sorry," he said hastily as he felt his eyes water, so afraid that he'd done something wrong. "Did I hurt you? That was my first time -"

"No, no, you didn't hurt me," Ms. Klinsky assured with a soft laugh. "I just didn't want to come on your hand. I want to come on your cock."

Dennis's eyes widened. "Oh," he said as he felt his heart stutter in his chest at the relief he felt that was immediately replaced by anxiety again. Fuck, he honestly felt like he might throw up from this emotional fucking roller coaster. This was too much, too intense to really be enjoyable. It was all happening quite fast. He might have been okay with just continuing to do what they'd been doing so far, for that was kind of fun, and he wouldn't have minded taking his time with it, but even still, a part of him that he couldn't ignore screamed in the back of his mind that none of this was a good idea. "Uh... No, it's getting kinda late, and my family's gonna start to wonder where I am..."

"Oh, they'll be fine," Ms. Klinsky tried to assure as she skated her fingers along the visible bones of the boy's ribcage, watching him shiver as goosebumps rose on his pale skin in the wake of her touch.

"No, I - I don't want to. I'm sorry."

"Really?" she said with obvious doubt as she looked at him condescendingly. "A teenage boy doesn't want to have sex?"

"Not... in these circumstances, no. Besides, would you really want to have sex with me? Even forgetting the fact that you could get in serious trouble for it, would it even be enjoyable for you? You're probably used to grown men who've had sex before and who can last for hours."

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to be insecure. I never would've imagined you would be."

"I'm not insecure, but I AM fourteen, and I'm not fucking delusional," Dennis said, beginning to become annoyed at having to argue his way out of what was technically statutory rape. He realized that he could probably end this argument very effectively if he reminded her of that, but he really did like her and he didn't want to throw that in her face or come across like he was threatening to tell on her.

Offended and embarrassed by Dennis's rejection, Ms. Klinsky pulled him roughly away from the bookshelf and pushed him down onto the floor, causing him to land on his bare ass with his jeans around his ankles. She undid the straps of her shoes and slid her panties down her legs before hiking her skirt up as she straddled his narrow hips. They'd been flirting for several days... There was only so much time that she could spend resisting the charming youth before it began to feel like she was just wasting time. She wanted him so badly, and surely any teenage boy would give nearly anything to have sex not only at all, but in school, with a woman who actually knew what she was doing, who knew how to make it good...

Dennis tossed his head back, resting it upon the thin carpet that covered the concrete floor as she took his virginity. Physically, the sensation was incredible, but he couldn't ignore how pissed off he felt at her evident lack of respect for him. Did she think he was just some kid she could push around and use like this? She was so nice before... Was that all an act, just to get him here? She had said something about how she never would've imagined he'd be insecure... For how long had she been imagining this? He was almost too hurt by her betrayal to feel embarrassed when he began to cry. Pain and disappointment dripped from his closed eyes onto the grey carpet speckled with dull, multicolored flecks as she rode him until she came. The constricting spasms around Dennis's cock, paired with the way Ms. Klinsky wailed at the ecstatic pleasure that consumed her, brought the sex to a close for Dennis, as well, as he came forcefully inside her while his mascara smeared down his temples.

Ms. Klinsky finally lifted herself off of Dennis's cock once she felt it begin to soften. She extended her hand down to help him to his feet as he opened his eyes, which gazed up at her in a way that was heartbreaking, all shine and redness. The tragic sight moved her to realize the terrible severity of what she'd just done. She was so certain that he must have wanted it... She felt her heart lurch at the unexpected confirmation that he hadn't been feigning his reluctance.

Dennis took her hand as he pulled his jeans and boxers up with his other hand. He got dressed in silence, refusing to look at her as she put her panties and shoes back on.

"Dennis," she called as he swung his knapsack onto his back and began to walk away from her.

"What?" he scowled as he turned around.

"Are you... okay?" she asked meekly, now aware of the disturbing truth that she had almost certainly violated him.

"Yeah," Dennis sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I'll be fine. A lot of it felt good, but I do wish you'd been okay with me declining. I'm mostly worried that things are going to change now. I really liked you, Ms. Klinsky. Just... not in this way."

"I know," she said sorrowfully as she felt her eyes begin to prickle hotly with shamed tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Dennis nodded in acknowledgement of her apology, but said nothing as she followed him to the library doors to let him out. He turned around at the sound of the door clicking heavily shut. He was surprised that she hadn't exited, as well. Confused, he peered into the darkened library, cupping his hands around his eyes against the glass of the door to see her just sitting on the floor in plain view from where he stood, her face buried in her hands, her hunched shoulders shuddering. Well, he thought bitterly as his heart seemed to sink further into his chest, at least the feeling was mutual. He fought against a fresh deluge of tears as he walked home with a heart that weighed almost more than he could bear, remorse infecting his mind and disappointed betrayal coursing through his used body.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
https://youtu.be/Mk3EVQnpQWs
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgyU-cJXTT4&feature=share
> 
> https://youtu.be/96XFpXFHe3Y
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huzlGMF8BVQ&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M5NZdXgefU&feature=share
> 
> https://youtu.be/H9HcBHlCe5E


End file.
